A Cats Meow
by Slightly Sinister Sinestra
Summary: A little girl. A young woman. And a small silver cat with a secret. Can one learn to love someone, when that someone is covered in fur? On Hiatus.
1. Chapter I

I'm getting over writers block, so you'd better not kill me! I start a new chapter of one of my fics, and guess what, I suddenly have to chase after my plot bunny! It's not fair! TT Anywayz, this is random, and popped into my head when I was reading a damn good book about a talking cat. OK, that does sound weird, but the book's good, I swear! Anywayz, enough babbling, enjoy!

Disclaimer: Do you honestly think I'm Square Enix? Round, peeps! Round! (But workin on that. Exercise!)

A Cats Meow - Chapter I

Midgar slums always had a vaguely sinister look about them. Dark, winding streets, set away from the main city. No place for a seven year old girl, after dark. And yet, there she was, standing on the corner, playing axiously with her plait. She appeared to be waiting for someone. Shooting glances up and down the street every so often, squinting in the gloom. Her quarry seemingly had not arrived, and her fingers began figiting even more with her hair.

Her fear floated through the air, a dank stink, staining the already pungent air. Sensitive norstrils picked it up, and almost instantly it whimpered and scratched its nose.

The girl looked up at the noise, fear doubling in the already saturated air. It whimpered again and tried to heave its body away from the source of the stench. The girl saw the movement and ran up to it, her fear evaporating.

The small cat lay in a heap of blood-stained silvery fur. The girl dropped to her knees and touched the small body gently. The cat quivered and attempted to move away.

"Marlene! What do you think you're doing?"

Tifa's voice cut through the air. She sounded worried, and vaguely angry. The girl looked up, a worried look of her own marring her features.

"Tifa, look at this cat! He's hurt! Can we help him?"

The woman stepped back, shock on her face. Then she dropped to her knees also and inspected the small bundle of fur. Its ears were pressed flat against its skull and its breathing was laboured.

Marlene's eyes were bright with tears as she stared down at the tiny body. And the older woman could not bring herself to say no. She bundled the cat into her arms and stood with him. Marlene let out a small squeal of joy, and bounced after Tifa talking animatedly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The cat was cleaned and curled up on a spare blanket, its green eyes watching the goings-on of the kitchen. It was late, so not much was happening, but the trivial activities seemed to interest the animal. It even found Tifa's last minute book keeping more interesting then the scraps that'd been placed in front of it.

The woman ignored it, and began packing up. She didn't even offer it a glance, but did utter a whispered goodnight.

The cat smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A last minute look at the cat. Then she'd go to sleep. She just had to check on the cat, it was so cute. She was smiling as she pushed open the kitchen door. But the minute she entered the kitchen the smile slid off her face and she screamed softly.

A man was sitting where the cat should've been, silver haired with the same green feline eyes. Raw looking cuts marred his face, the exact same injuries as the cat had had.

"Do you think you could get me some food? Only the scraps don't quite kill my hunger."

Well? Whatcha think? Continue? Don't? Any improvements? Tell!


	2. Chapter II

Hiya everybody. I know that this took ages to come out. I just had a lot of things to do lately. Hope this chapter is alright. Thanks to the reviewers, by the by, you guys were awesome. However, I do have something to say to one reviewer. The rest of you lovely people can just skip by this, but, if you wish, feel free to read it.

You are stupid: Or whatever your name is, all I can really bring myself to say to you after that review is you're a coward. I, quite frankly, don't care if you were just having a bad day, and took it out on me, or if you're just like that anyway. Either way, it's such a cowardly thing to submit a review like that annomously, and it's pathetic to boot. I can also say that it will, by no means, make me take this story from the site. I never had much time for bullies. I would just like to know how many other people you've done that too? How many people have you scared of the site? And how many more people are you going to try do that too? I don't care if you're not like that. That's the image you presented to me. Your review has been deleted, and any other reviews you submit will be deleted. I can't be bothered to read them.

Sorry about that everyone. Anywayz, I hope you enjoy chapter two.

A Cats Meow - Chapter II

"Do you think you could get me some food? Only the scraps don't quite kill my hunger."

The voice was soft, a velvet purr sounding in the soft voice. Marlene stepped back, gazing at the tall creature in front of her. The cat, where was the cat? She stared at him, he stared right back. His eyes were large, soft, but feline like. The gazed at her from beneath his long fringe. He watched her fingers fidgit with her long hair, and made to get up. She squeaked and took another step away from him.

The man smiled through his grimace of pain, and rolled over onto his stomach. It seemed to be easier to get up that way, as he quickly found his feet. He swayed drunkenly for several minutes, however, but managed to move over to her. She gazed at him, terrified and confused.

"Please? Please, may I get some food?" he whispered, leaning close to her small ear. She jumped away from him, putting more distance between herself and this strange man. She needed to do something. What would Tifa do?

Demand an answer. That's what Tifa would do. Taking a deep breath, she opened her small mouth, and attempted to find the authority that Tifa managed to eject into her voice when she wanted to know something.

"Who are you? How'd you get in here? Where's Frost?" The words came out as a series of harsh squeaks, and Marlene winced. That wasn't exactly what she'd intended it too sound like. The man blinked, and pushed some of his long hair away from a deep cut on his cheekbone.

"Frost?"

"My cat! What did you do with my cat? And who are yo ... STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

The man had begun to walk towards her, but visably flinched when she started screaming. He drew back a step and scratched at his nose. Marlene started at him. He seemed to be trying to rid his nose of something. It looked kinda funny, but also vagualy gross. It was the first time she'd seen a grown man ...

"That's disgusting," she whispered. The man glanced up at her, and his hands left his nose. He looked offended.

"Nothing went in," he hissed back, and dispite herself, Marlene laughed. Then, remembered he wasn't supposed to be here, and all her fear returned.

"Who are you? What are you doing here? Where's Fr ... Why do you keep doing that?"

The man begun to scratch his nose again, only this time it was accompanined by a small whimper.

"Am I that scary? Damnit, I'm just hungry! You were the one who took me here in the first place!"

It took a while for Marlene to make sense of that. "I ... took _you_ ... here? I don't even know who you are!"

The man nodded, looking up at her. There was a look on his face, as if he could smell something rotten in the room. "You did! You and that other women! Left me by the fire, with what was left of whatever you had for dinner! Goddamnit, why do you have to be so afraid of me?!"

Marlene stared at him. He was back on the ground now, whimpering at whatever it seemed he could smell. His long legs were drawn up to his chin, and his hand rubbing despritly at his nose.

"Where's Frost?" she whispered, suddenly almost guessing the answer. Could things like this man ... here, in the dark, dirty slums of Midgar, could things like this man really exist?

"You want Frost, fine, call me Frost! I don't ca ... ?"

"Are you real?"

She had too know. Was this man real? Was there really magic in this dull world of hers? She glanced down at the man again.

He certainly looked magical. With his long silver hair, and feline eyes. He also looked real, real enough to touch. Gently, she reached down, and ran a pudgy hand through the man's hair. He felt real, and he sure as hell sounded real.

A purr errupted from the mans throat as she ran her hand along his hair. He sounded just like a cat.

xXx

"Yes, I'm real. Real and hungry," he whispered once she'd taken her hand back. She nodded and went to the press over the sink, then to the fridge. He grinned at her once she'd set the bowl of cream down in front of him.

"Thank you.," he murmmured and drank the entire thing in two mouthfulls.

The child was watching him, her brown eyes wide. All her fear was gone, and he was thrilled about that. The stench of fear was more pungent then anything he'd smelt in his short life. She'd made up for it, however, with whatever had been in the bowl. He just wished that his brothers could be here.

His heart clenched painfully at the thought of his brothers. They were supposed to be here. They were all supposed to have escaped together. He was not supposed to be going back _there_. But, it was a fact that he'd have too. But, with help.He sighed, and laid the bowl down in front of him. The girl smiled.

She seemed so different. What had he said to convince her to trust him so quickly? He looked her up and down, and it hit him.

It was a _child_. A child could always be convinced of things, he sure as hell knew that. A child in her world, in her time, could most definatly be convinced of things. A child like her needed something wonderful. And, in her eyes, he probably fitted the bill.

Sighed, he winced as the cuts all over him began to sting. The ones on his face and hands were particularly bad. He supposed that was what he got for climbing through a fence. But ... _they'd_ been behind him, with dogs.

As if one cue, a loud howl pierced the air. He nearly jumped out of his skin, and practically flew over to the girl. Startled, she looked down at him. She was so small. She was just a child. Just a child like his younger brother. Her arms didn't even meet as they wound around his shoulders. But, he didn't care. There were dogs outside.

"What's wrong"

He quivered. "Do you ... can I stay with you?"

He didn't know why the words left his lips. He knew she'd didn't quite trust him yet, and he didn't quite trust her. But he didn't want to be left alone. He didn't risk a glance up at her, but he could smell her doubt. He knew she was still afraid of him, he could smell it faintly on the air.

"Please?" he added, hopefully.

Nothing happened for a few more minutes, but then, to his amazement, the girl took his hand, and began to pull him to his feet. She did look kind of doubtful, but never the less, led him out into the hall.

"Tifa's going to kill me."

He heard her whisper that, and several other things as she led him upstairs. Most of them involved this Tifa person killing her. He sighed, and glanced around.

He didn't get much time to look around, though. Her room was the first one, apperantly, and he found himself being pulled sideways into a small, but comfortable feeling room.

The girl pointed him to a corner, and he found himself suddenly sitting on a small pile of stuffed animals. Looking down, he saw that most of them were old. He could feel the thread bear fur under his fingers.

The girl had climbed into bed.

"What's your name?" he whispered gently. He saw her squirm slightly.

"Marlene."

He smiled and nodded, though she couldn't see. It was a pretty name.

"And what's yours? I mean, your real name?"

He started. "Why don't you stick to Frost? It's a nice name," he whispered back, but saw her head shake.

"No. Your real name."

He sighed, but after a few minutes whispered into the silence.

"Yazoo."

Well? Well? Worth the wait? Please tell me, and I promise I'll try to update sooner next time, k?


End file.
